Rose Pedals
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: Amy is just the same as any other girl in San Andres but she has a secret for you all to know.
1. First Pedal

_**The First Pedal (memory) **_

_**March 3, 1897 **_

_**San Andreas, California**_

"**Huff, Puff Mother Father where are you I need you so much. I can't Find you where are you." A sixteen year old Hedgehog Saying while run through the forest that everybody said "Never to go in." I was running from the monster that took my parents because I was trying to find them in the forest. It was about Four Miles now and I had gotten ahead until I saw her. She was a vampire she had flown at me and bit me saying "Now you are one of us." She was gone now and I cried while going to a shelter to hid for Hundreds maybe thousands of years so I can't die. **

**March 6, 2019**

**Present Day**

I am Amy Rose I have lived in San Andreas for nine years now I am now 14 years old so I am in high school. I have seen all of California and Nevada I love to paint. I go to San Andreas Prep that was where I meet Jackson he is my boyfriend. We have dated for 6 years now he is sixteen he treats me like a princess. He calls me Ames and I call him Jack ha. So the weird thing is when I was talking to Stacy one day a new student he had a Black Hoodie and had the hood on him and he was a Blue Hedgehog unlike Jack he is a wolf. had came in the school like the nice person I was I went to say "Hi, What is your name?" He replied quietly "Sonic" I smiled then Cater he was a human who had a crush on me. And he is very nice we are really good friends along with Niky she is crazy she is a eagle. Me, Stacy, and Niky are best friends forever. So Sonic he was pale and he was nice to me he had said "What is your name for a pretty girl like you?" I giggle when Niky and Stacy came and said "Who is he?" "He seems and looks cute he he." " He is Sonic a new student here so let's look at his schedule and see where he has to go." I said back "Okay" said Niky. "Ohh he has Band with you Amy and he has History With me, you, and Jackson." Said Stacy. I blushed because I am a cheerleading captain and also in the band as the Piccolo player. So I had hit Stacy saying "Don't tell him what I play or you are dead girl." "Okay, hey Sonic Amy does Piccolo in the band haha and she is the Cheer Captain so she is cool." Stacy Yield to him laughing

**April 14, 1920**

"**You want be a vampire Kaylee are you sure I thought you didn't want to live forever? Your family, friends, your future why do you want to be like me doomed forever?" Sonic Said to a young female Fox. "Because I want to be with you for eternity plus I will be young forever. Plus I love you my boyfriend." Thanks but I will do it but don't cry it might hurt." Two hours later "I-I-I am a vampire this is so cool I love you my best friend. Then a older man comes and says "Kaylee what are you doing?" "Father umm, umm I am a vampire sorry I wanted to be one so I can be with him." Kaylee said. The father pulls a stake and says "Sorry Daughter I love you but.. (Puts the stake in her) I can't have you killin the family." I cried saying "Nooo (Sonic's Flashback ended.") **

**March 6, 2019**

"Sonic, Sonic are you okay it is time for band okay?" I said to him while he was off in space. He said "Ya sorry let's go now okay." "Wow you are one to be early." I say giggling. He smiles and we walked off to are classes. **Six hours later**, As we walk out of the school I had said "Sonic do you want to come with me, Stacy, Jackson, Niky, and Carter to my house for a movie tonight." "Ya I would like to talk to you about Ames being friends with you Sonic boy it would be very nice to meet you dude." Jackson said with a nice smile. Niky said "Ya, I would like to watch a old scary movie with you Sonic." "Ummm, Ummm sure , Yes I would but I might be a while I have to eat first. So I will be there soon and I love to watch a horror movie so see you soon bye guys." I was so happy to hear that he will be coming over I told my friends bye and I get on my Bicycle and rode off to tell my parents and they said "Okay if they are still here at 1:00 in the morning we will ground you for three weeks. You got it Amy Rose and you have to let Nick come over okay?" Nick was Carter's younger Brother and is dating Stacy he is in my band he played the Trombone. Nick and Carter came over first and then Stacy had came in next to the house and sat down and went on her phone. Then Jackson hide behind to door of the house at 7:00 P.M I was screaming when he came out of nowhere. So I hit him and said "You are such a big Jerk." So then I closed the door to find the movie what should we watch so we chose Scream 3 this one was funny and scary. Then when we see the seen where we see sidney seeing her dead mother. Then there was a knock and it was 8:00 PM it was Sonic he had some red stuff on his pants and he said that he had cut his leg while running. So we let him in and we continued watching the movie. He is laughing so much at the things that were funny. After when everybody else left after the movie except for Sonic because he was walking to me and said "Do you remember me Ames, If not remember the best friend when you were little?" Then he pointed to his car and said "Get in my car please I need to show you something." " I have to tell my parents that I am going with my friend to their home." I kindly said while running up the stairs. I went up to my mom while she was going to her room for bed. I said "Can I go with my new friend to his home mom, please?" She said "Umm, You have good grades and you are really nice to this new kid sooo sure you can honey bunches." I got in his black Mustang and we went to the old mansion that me and Jackson use to go to when were 9 years old. They stopped leaving the gate open. So we went in the house there was something sitting on the couch and I jumped. So Sonic said "Shadow your werehog tonight ha ha he turned around and said "Ya and who is this?" When I saw him I jumped and almost fell Sonic had Caught me then he said " Sorry to scare you well I am a Vampire and my friend Shadow is a Werewolf. He He we won't hurt you okay we are friends. Even when you were little we were great friends but I had to hide." "W-what this is crazy." I said . Shadow said "Calm down you don't need worry just sit down and chill out Amy." "Okay I will so You guys are Vampire and a werewolf right?" As I raised my eyebrow. "Yes" he said. "Sooo that is so cool dude, so are you immortal, can you fly, be a bat, or turn into things? I said crazaly" "(Sonic turns into Britney Spears) Yes, I can do all of that again." he says laughing. I was laughing so much that I hit Shadow by mistake then I ran and hide while he tried to find me in the room. (Sonic turns into Call of Duty Character) "Are Mission kill Shadow then I was laughing. I looked at my watch it was 11:30 PM "Omg it is almost 12 I got to go now bye (Sonic and Shadow as I hugged them) Bye" I said as waving bye. "See you at school Sonic my best friend." As she ran off the door. When she was gone Shadow said "That girl make you happy dude." I smiled but I said "Shad why would she like a monster like me I kill people for blood." Shadow stood there for a minute then said "Dude she will like you for you kept her safe from that car that almost killed her. Dude you should date her." I smiled at him and said "Okay I will try." He replied back "Good luck dude You will need it." "Thanks dude" I say while he turn back to Hedgehog. "Are you ready for school?" I said "Yes dude I am one of the most popular guys there. Lets go" He smartelicly says. We get in the Black Mustang to leave.


	2. Second Pedal

Pedal Two (Fun)

**March 8, 2019**

Today me, Sonic, and Shadow were looking at the new things that were going on at high school today. When I looked I screamed at Sonic and said "Look Country themed dance this year is in three days. I love these me and Jackson enter in these things every year." "If Shadow can't see the moon we will be fine. I think I will be cloudy tonight so he will be safe outside until we go to the dance. Okay Amy." "Okay I will sign you guys what you two don't have girl to join. I know a few girls but how are we going to hide your fangs Sonic." I sadly say "Ya Sonic Unlike you I can only turn unless the moon shows up. Shadow says Then Mark Miconal comes in to snodly says "So you and Jackson is entering in this year ha you will lose because me and Susa have trained to win this year. So you hope you have a handkerchief for when you lose haha. (While writing) " Mark walks off while Sonic holds me from beating him up. Jackson walks in then giving me a kiss on the lips. I looked at the time I had to go to the after school Track meeting. I ran to the track meet. So after Amy left I asked Jackson what is up with Amy. He said "Well Amy is in track and they have meets every Wednesdays she is one of the best on the team." I thought wow that Mark guy need to be taught a lesson maybe while Amy was at her track meet. So I go to the back of the school with Shadow behind me. We saw Mark smoking a Cigarette so I say nicely "You need to stop being mean to Amy Rose." "So what are you going to do you Hoodie wearing dumb freak (Shoves to the Ground and Sonic lands in mud)." "Haha You need your mother(Sonic gets up and bits Mark)You N-n-n- (Falls to the ground)." Shadow had watched helplessly and fearful of what the outcome. "Crap What am I going to do with Mark I k-killed him. Shadow get the car back here we have to the body out of here so on body finds him." Shadow grabs the Mustang and they lift the body in the car and drive to the mansion and left the body in the car. When It was night Amy came to the house. "Hey Sonic and Shadow What is up?" I happily said to the boys "Ummm do you remember Mark welll I kind of killed him while telling to stop being mean to you. On the good side is that you won't have a rival." Sonic said. "I want to see his body please" Werewolf Shadow comes back out of the garage with a body and he drops it to the ground. I looked at it I looked at it that and I screamed.

**July 4, 1910**

** I Miss my old life on the farm planting and celebrating to be free from the British. I met Jay at the beach like she said at 9 PM so we can talk. I went to the Beach at 9 and I saw him I sat on the beach with him and said "So what do you want to talk about bro?" He said "If we are friends can you tell me how would you feel about when I die and you still are young or alive dude would you miss me bro?" "Yes I would bro you are my friend I would miss and remember you. I would feel miserable" I said "Okay thank you dude. Let's go home dude I need to go home." We got in the car and when Jay drove on a green light a car hit Jay's Camaro. The car spinned and I blacked out when I woke up Jay was face first in the airbag I checked his pulse and I had ran off so I couldn't be blamed for it. When I check to see when the Police came they checked him and they placed a sheet on him I cried for him we had been friends for about three years. (Sonic's Flashback ending).**

**March 9, 2019**

** "**What is wrong with you guys why would you do this *Sigh* that wasn't Mark that we buried that was Mr. Kalahan our history teacher." I said to Sonic madly. "Sorry I didn't know crap Jackson is coming." Sonic said. "Hey Ames Party at the Beach tonight wanna come It will be the best party of the whole school year. Sonic and Shadow can come to. Stacy and Niky is coming to join it will be so fun." Jack said "Fine you have been weird lately what is wrong hun?" I said "I have been sick and people have been rude about it. Well see you at the party tonight. Bye" Jack said running off waving. Then Carla Running the party screaming "Omg, I have to cancel the party because Kalahan is missing prosomed die because someone saw him blow his boat up last night sorry to tell you that Amy. Gotta go bye.". Carla smiles and waves at Shadow and says "Hey Shad you want to come and hang sometime I want to talk to you about something." "Okay I will." Shadow said. We left school a few hours later and want to Sonic and Shadow' s home to talk to them. "Sonic you want to come with me to the party." I say happily and still kind of mad. "Sure I will come with you Amy I will be like to be your date. Shadow can't because he will turn tonight okay." I nod plus then I put a dress on with a swimsuit underneath. Sonic wears shorts and a t-shirt and we go to Sonic's Mustang and we rode off. We get to beach with the big surprise waiting for us they had hid a monster in the water it was Jackson Jumping out and kissing me saying "Hey bab what is up hope you have fun at the party Here Sonic a beer. Go to go someone is puking in the hut and I got to get them bye." We walked around talking to a few people then told me to come over to him near a hut. He said "That he is worried about me and something might badly happen tonight Amy let's go home please?!" "It is okay we will be fine okay Sonic I will make sure you are safe. But I is okay go talk to someone okay don't be so shy."

**Sonic's mind**

** I wish I could kiss Amy she is so nice and pretty but I can't be attached like Jay or Kaylee. I loved them they were nice to me but they died I couldn't forgive myself I am just trying to protect her. I love her she is beautiful but she is dating someone. But I am worried about her because she is nice but I have a feeling that she is in grave danger.**

**March 10 2019 **

It is midnight and we had left the party and we went to Sonic's house to have a bit more fun

Shadow was chasing me saying "I will eat you little red riding hood." "Noo you will never eat me Shadow to werehog ahhhh." I say. We had run around the house with Sonic turns into Michael Jackson and says "He He Sham on come with me girl remember the time He He." "Haha Are you trying to be Michael Jackson haha you're not Michael Jackson. You wish you were Michael Jackson Sonic. *Yawn* Oh I am getting sleepy I could stay here for the night please?" Shadow says before Sonic can even think about he said "Sure you can you can lay on the crouch you and Sonic can watch a movie together okay I will go to my room and read or draw okay byeee." I blish sitting on the couch with Sonic he turned on the T.V and it was on CNN so I went to sleep. When she fell asleep she fell on my lap I blush about it. She smelled like a bunch of roses when she fell on my legs. I laughed in my head when she did a little snore. But for a moment my mind told me to bite her she would never be hurt and she could live forever. But my heart said No don't do it. I bent over but not biting her I kissed her on the neck and said "Goodnight my beautiful young pink rose." I was watching some more T.V thinking what is wrong with me she has a boyfriend but I must have fell in a deep love for Amy. **Morning **Amy woke up she got up and said "Got to go Jackson has to tell me something cool for all of us to do for Saturday to Sunday since today is Friday we get school off due to the server weather. I hope that it will be fun for everyone because it is about vacation for spring break." "Please be careful Amy I heard that that it might flood later." I said. "Okay are you my dad Sonic hehe but I will see you later. I am so happy about what we are all doing for spring break. Bye Sonic, Oh ya I want to take you to a coffee shop with someone I need you to meet oaky meet me 2:30. Bye." I left to Jackson I went to the Big Boy and Jackson said "You know how all of us wanted to go to Las Angeles well I had gotten three hotel rooms for all of us to go to LA. So we are all going Las Angeles baby. I screamed and hugged him saying "Omg you are so nice I love you so much you are such a big lug.


	3. Third Pedal

**Third Pedal (Fear)**

**March 10, 2019**

"I got to get Sonic now Jackson I had a meeting set for him with you know who. So I have to leave here is the money for the food (Gives money and a kiss to Jackson) bye, pumpkin." I said to my boyfriend Jackson . I run out to my car quickly to start it. I had gotten in the car to start it and I was off the the coffee place downtown where I was supposed to meet Sonic to show him my friend. So I was there around 2:25 I put on a little more blush so I could look nice before I saw them. I got inside and I saw Cole a old friend of mine and he owns the coffee shop so he told me about a psychic person here but I meet him when he helped me to remember something that happened a long time ago. I needed to remember to my mother's old friend so I can talk to her a little more . Sonic came in at 2:35 so I was a bit upset but thank gosh that they closed so Cole will get him to let me see Sonic's past. So then he came out and it was my pal Silver he is and he said "Oh it is you Sonic how are you (While Rolling his eyes) what do you want?" "It isn't him Silv it is me I just need to see Sonic's past he doesn't remember most of his past. Plus I want to see some secrets about him because I want to see if I can trust him Okay Silver so please be nice to him." I said nicely and hopeful. "Okay but something you see in him you won't want to see Amy he hasn't had a good past. Cole grab the calming things in case of you know what happens." Silver said fearful about what I was going to see. Cole drops a kit and he said "Here dude umm Amy my best friend are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is dangerous and you might find things upsetting." I say "I will be fine Cole I have to know more about him." "Ready" Silver said as a wind pulls us into Sonic's past so "Let's go" I thought.

_**March 3, 1897 **_

_**San Andreas, California**_

**I saw Sonic running and I saw him screaming "Mother.. Father where are you two I need you two where are you please come out now please." While run through the forest that everybody said "Never to go in." He was running from the monster that took his parents because he was trying to find them in the forest. It was about four miles now and Sonic had gotten ahead until I saw her. She was a vampire she had flown at him lifting him then bit him saying "Now you are one of us." I scream "Noooo don't do it." She was gone now and he cried while going to a shelter to hid in there so he could be safe. So I looked at Silver and said "I wish that had never happened to him. Poor Sonic I wish he had a normal life instead living like this." **

**July 4, 1910**

**Hollywood, California**

** "Hey Carlos how are you today are ready for to day." Sonic said kindly to Carlos. "It is fourth of july the day we were free from the British and gained a new founded country." Carlos happily said. "Ya but I have to tell you something that I have kept a secret for are 5 year friendship. I-I-I am a vampire Carlos sorry to tell you." Sonic said sadly. "Sonic you are like a brother to me but you know that my family hates vampires so sorry we can't be friend I have to save your life leave now and fast." Sonic run super fast away while Carlos Cries saying "Goodbye and hope you don't die." **

**April 14, 1920**

"**You want be a vampire Kaylee are you sure I thought you didn't want to live forever? Your family, friends, your future why do you want to be like me doomed forever?" Sonic Said to a young female Fox. "Because I want to be with you for eternity plus I will be young forever. Plus I love you my boyfriend." Thanks but I will do it but don't cry it might hurt." Two hours later "I-I-I am a vampire this is so cool I love you my handsome boyfriend. Then a older fox comes and says "Kaylee what are you doing?" "Father umm, umm I am a vampire sorry I wanted to be one so I can be with him." Kaylee said. The father pulls a stake and says "Sorry Daughter I love you but.. (Puts the stake in her heart) I can't have you killin the family." Sonic was cried saying "Nooo" (She falls on his lap) "Run kid you can take her with you and bury her." the man said. Sonic ran so fast that even a tree fell next to him. He cried while make Kaylee's grave and said "Ashes to Ashes but you will never be dust to me with a tear I hope you have a safe ride to heaven, Goodbye Kaylee. (Puts her in the grave and puts the dirt on her)."**

"Sonic had a girlfriend killed and had to bury her." I said to Silver "Yes he was lonely his parents died and his friend has to stop seeing to save his life but some of the newer ones are sad.." Silver said with a grin look

**December 15, 1955**

**Dayton, Ohio**

** Sonic is running with a little girl she is in a winter dress she had red cheeks and a heart warming smile. "Mr. Sonic why do you come out later in the day and at night?" Sonic looked at her for a awhile then smiled and said "Well Vampire can only come out at dark so we can feast on humans. But not you Elisabeth you are to cute to take to my vaampire cave wooooooo." "He he stop it or you will g-get a steak to the heart. Or a snowman attack." (I looked at Sonic being nice to that little girl and thought "What happened to the little girl?")**

**May 23, 1960**

**Dayton, Ohio**

**The little girl is 12 years old and is hugging Sonic while saying "Goodbye Sonic I have to go to New York with my parents. You were a good friend of mine even since I was little. I wish we could have had more time to talk more but I know so much about you so I will remember you, Goodbye." (Elisabeth runs off) "Goodbye old friend." Sonic said with a big smile (Waving as the car drives off). **

"Oh no not here this can't be happening. I never wanted to see her again the funeral." Silver said sadly looking like he was going to cry.

**June 24, 2008**

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

** "Thanks for the dress you are so kind and Sonic you are such a charmer but we better hurry back Silver is wanting me look nice for are date. But aren't you going to a Poker match tonight at the Palace Resort to try to win a match?" Said a young woman. "Ya, but Katie I want to win it for all of us Cole is going to try to help me win. So you and Silver can finish culinary school and you guys can go to New York and me and Cole can live a life in style plus to make us all rich." Sonic said. "Ya but don't lose all your money like you did that Slots, Slots, and Sloters. (Smiles)" Katie said "Let's go through this shortcut we can get to the car faster, okay Sonic." "Okay Katie my little smarty." Sonic said. They were walking down the alley and a mugger comes out "Gave me everything you got or you are dead." The Mugger says aiming the gun at Sonic in a Brown leather coat, blue pants, and black sunglasses. He tackles the mugger but he fired and it hit Katie the impact knocker her back and she falls to the ground. She was bleeding out she was hit in the chest with her white dress staining red with her blood. She says "I hear Pennylane by the Beatles I won't make it tell Silver it wasn't your fault it was mine to go down the alley. ("No it was mine..") No No It was mine I will have to go to the light to see my mother. ("You will make it Katie I will get you to go on your date." Goodbye Sonic t-t-tell S-S-Silver I l-l-loved him so much." Sonic pressed her neck and screamed "No (He bit her)" She woke up "S-s-sonic I am alive what did you do to save me?" "Well I bit you to live but I can cover the mark." He said nervously. "Ooh, so I did die you brought me back now let's get in the car." Katie said.**

**July 31, 2008**

**New York City, New York**

"**No, get out now Katie you dirty lie skank you lied to me about Sonic not biting you." Silver said "You lied to me even when we went to the Culinary School." "Well sorry that I didn't want to tell you honey I was scared. Why are you so upset about me?" Katie said "You killed a mugger by draining his blood so that is why because you never told me." I never want to see you after the funeral I will be going back to San Andreas to live without you so bye BABY." (Silver slams the door)**

"What you pushed away your only love because you scared of her Silver and you left school, a caring girl, and stopped talking to your best friend. You should be mad at yourself Silver you can't just blame Sonic for it he didn't want her to die s you can blame him." I rarely said. "A year later I got the word that she had committed suicide on herself. I never talk to Sonic again because she died. Also Cole was going through depression because Katie waas his sister so I had to take care of him. I never forgave myself sorry Sonic." Sonic hugged him and said "I am sorry I let her lead us down that path can we be bros for Katie's sake." "Yes you buttmunch you are my best friend." Silver said with a kind of smile. "Bye Silver." we both said while driving off. Then Sonic bent over and kissed me on the head while I was driving singing Imagine by Elton John just like my father. I said to Sonic "Sorry about your life it is sad and tragic. I will make sure your life now is perfect okay." Sonic said "You already have".


	4. Fourth Pedal

**Fourth Pedal (Love)**

"Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen Pour myself a cup of ambition Yawn and stretch and try to come to life Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin' With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5". That I was listening as me and Sony bo get back home as we were riding Dolly was playing I looked at Sonic and thought am I falling under his spell of love. I was driving for about ten minutes and we got back to his home. I said "Hope you have a goodnight Sonic bye." I drive off and head home and once I walk in I saw Jackson he was in a bad mood. It looked like he had cried and hit things. He walked to me and said "Where you today Amy I would like to know.". I said kindly "I was out shopping with Niky and Stacy Jackson Bo." (I kissed him and he seemed kind of distant). "Amy I had just got in a accident I thought maybe you could help me I didn't want to die." Jackson said nearly crying about it I wanted to comfort him. So I hugged him and said "Sorry Jack I am here for you.". But the phone rang I walked to pick it up and happily said "Hello Rose Residence who is this speaking." "Ummm Hi Miss. Amy we are sorry but your parents had gotten a car crash. Your parents were hit and killed by a drunk driver. We are deeply sorry about your parents they had a few last words before they died they said To are Daughter we love you we wish we could be there for you we love you goodbye." I dropped the phone and busted into tears "Why them it could have been me not them god why oh why!" I screamed. I picked up a cup and throw it nearly hitting Jackson then he ran and hugged me and said "I am so sorry babe your parents would have been proud of you remember they are in heaven. Don't cry they wouldn't want you to be sad they would want be happy for them going to the kingdom of heaven."

**9 Days Later**

I was walking to the funeral with Jackson Sonic was there to keep me from crying my eyes out. My Grandparents were there my cousin Michel had can and said "I am so sorry about Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Miguel. I loved they to I am here for you if you need someone to talk to. I will try to do my best to help you Amy you are like a good friend." Michel said. I responded back " Thanks Michel you are always there for me. I want you to meet a few people this is Jackson my boyfriend he knew my parents for awhile and this is Sonic My B.F.F he is going to keep me from going crazy haha." "Hi I am Michel nice to meet you two well my mom is calling bye." Michel said. After the burying I helped bury then and stayed for hours telling them everything and I walked to the car with Sonic and Jackson to the house. I got to the house at 9:00 pm so I said "You guys want to stay and watch a movie I have so cake to that my mother made. I just need someone to talk to." Sonic said "Yes, Amy I will.". But Jackson said "Sorry I have to go to back home or my parents will kill me and you know how that is.". "Ha ha ya I know babe bye love you." I said he waved and he ran off.

** 10:00 P.m.**

I had watch a movie with Sonic for about an hour when I thought about what would've happened if my parents just came in the house right now and saw me and Sonic watching a movie. They would be like "Oooh sweety you are with another man you are a bad girl. We will tell Jackson." I knew I would be like mom dad shut up he is just a friend. But they aren't here so I have to be happy like Jackson said. So I said to myself "I miss them so much but I must keep going ahead in Life I am a woman." So sit on the couch and get ready to sleep and I say "Goodnight Sonic you can leave when you want night."

** Sonic's POV**

**I heard what she said and I weighted until she was asleep. I kissed her on the lips before I left she was asleep I said "Goodnight my love." I walked out the door and walk back to the house. But when I walked home I went down a alley a man was standing there in Camo Uniform like in the military. He yield "Fight me you dumb vampire I am here to kill you." he had gotten in fighting position. I said "No I won't fight you sir.". He threw a knife in my arm so I get mad and start the fight him. "Heh heh now you will be a man and fight me lets fight." The man said. He threw the first punch and missed. I hit him in the chest he slide back a little bit he pulls a knife out and tries to slice me he failed but he did get a hit on me. I try to uppercut him but he grabbed my fist and threw me into a wall. He jumps and does a backflip and kicks me in the back I felt like a brick getting thrown at me. He laughed saying he had more fun beating up true wirthy fighter. I was trying to get up but he said "Oh well I guess my toy is broken well goodbye." Before he did anything I heard a gunshot and running and when I got up the military man was dead and the person left. I stumbled in the house when Shadow now a werehog runs to help me I felt Amy's love though for a moment and felt her soul. I hope she is okay.**

** ? POV**

"**Gul Failed he was shot before he finished him how I need the vampire dead now I need the rose before her beauty is gone. So you better send someone in to finish him or I will have to do it myself." I said. I walk down to the living room and get ready for school to talk to Amy.**


End file.
